


Trust issues

by Woahtherebuddyfriend



Category: IT, IT (2017), Steven king - Fandom, steven king’s it
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Cheating Fic, Heartbreak, I’m so sorry for this, Multi, Reddie, Slow Burn, Stenbrough, Stozier, angsty, benverly - Freeform, don’t know why, kaspbrough, lots of ocean metaphors and similes, no penny wise au, no pennywise, the losers are all about 20
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woahtherebuddyfriend/pseuds/Woahtherebuddyfriend
Summary: Richie goes through Eddie’s phone and finds an interesting interaction between Eddie and a contact labelled “Aunt.”





	1. I Trusted You

Richie

“Are you sure you can’t fake a cold and hang out with me instead?” Richie pleaded, but he already knew the answer.  
“Richie you know I can’t do that. Plus we’ve been hanging out all day. “ Eddie replied as he continued to get ready. “I told you my aunts are visiting and my mom is making me go to dinner with them, I’d bring you along but..” Eddies voice trailed off. Richie knew Eddie hadn’t come out to his family yet and that was ok. It didn’t matter to Richie if they knew or not, he still had a boyfriend either way.

Richie sat on Eddie’s bed as he watched him scramble to lay out his clothes before hopping into the shower. Richie had an evening in planned to himself. It was pretty simple;eat pizza, watch movies, play video games. While he contemplated what to watch first Eddie’s phone on the bed beside him lit up with a message from a number just labelled ‘ “aunt” ‘  
“Aunt”: Have u left yet?  
Richie tapped the notification, at first He thought he might just quickly reply for Eddie, saying he was just in the shower but decided that it could potentially open a can of worms (or rather a closet) that he nor Eddie would be able to close. Instead he scrolled through the conversation, hoping to find out which aunt had finally figured out how to text. What he saw instead was a nude picture. It wasn’t Eddie’s body and it wasn’t his. And as it turned out it definitely wasn’t his aunt texting Eddie. 

Richies breathing became more and more uneven as he read further into the conversation. Nude pictures were sent from both ends, meeting places and times flashed past and so did ‘I love you’ and ‘you’re so hot’. Tears has began to spill over Richie’s cheeks just as Eddie came back from his shower.  
“Richie what’s wrong? Why’re you going through my phone?” Eddie approached Richie slowly with panic in his chest. What had he seen? Richie looked up from the phone and whimpered, “Who is he Eddie?” He began to sob as he showed Eddie the messages, “How long has this been going on, Eds?Richie quickly approached the point of hysterics, wailing and screaming at Eddie. He cried loudly as he stood up and closed the distance between himself and Eddie. Eddie mumbled his answer under his breath, hoping Richie would hear him so he didn’t have to say it again. So he didn’t have to admit it out loud to him. 

Richie had heard him mumble. He had heard it louder than anything, but he wanted to hear him say it again. “WHO IS HE AND HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN FUCKING HIM?!” Richie yelled above his, and now Eddie’s, choked sobs. Eddie moved and sat on the bed, his head heavy and his breathing heavier, after a few seconds of sitting and staring at his feet he finally broke the crushing tension between he and Richie. He spoke softly but clearly, so as to make sure Richie heard him this time, “We only had sex twice. But we’ve been seeing each other for a month.”  
“What. Is. His. Name.” Richie punctuated each word with a shaky breath, it sounded more like a chant than a question. Eddie looked up at him, still without making eye contact and broke Richie’s heart with having to lay a finger on him.  
“Bill Denbrough.”


	2. We Trusted You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie runs to his best friend, Stan, for help after he finds out his boyfriend has been cheating on him.

Stanley 

Stan was abruptly woken from his light sleep to the sound of something hard hitting his bedroom window. He gave his alarm clock a quick glance before investigating who could be disturbing him at this time of night. The only two people who came to his window past 11 o’clock on a school night were his boyfriend Bill and best friend Richie. Stan knew however that it couldn’t have been Bill because he was staying the night at his Aunt’s out of town. Just like Bill had been doing every Wednesday night for the last month. Before Stan could finish his thought, the cool autumn wind was blowing onto his face through his now open window. Richie climbed through Stan’s small window and fell into a messy heap onto Stan’s bedroom floor. The first thing Stan noticed was that Richie’s fave was blotchy and puffy from crying.  
“Hey Rich, what’s the matter? Is Wentworth giving you trouble aga-“ Richie hasn’t given Stan a chance to finish his sentence or finish helping him up from the floor before he buried his face in the crook of Stan’s neck and began sobbing. 

It took Stan 15 minutes to calm Richie down enough to be able to get him to talk. Stan had seen Richie upset before, but nothing to this degree on intensity. Wentworth must have really said something that broke his heart.  
“Ok Richie, can you tell me what happened?” Stan coaxed,  
“Eddie’s cheating on me Stan!” Richie managed to choke out through broken sobs. Stan’s face dropped. He was shocked. He would never have picked Eddie to be the type to be unfaithful. Stan snapped back into reality as Richie threw his arms around Stan’s neck and proceeded to begin weeping again. Stan couldn’t even begin to imagine how heartbroken he would be if he were in Richie’s situation. Sure Bill had been a bit distant lately but Stan trusted him with his whole heart. After all, Bill had told him he loved him and Stan had said it back. Just like he always did. 

Stan didn’t want to upset Richie further but he really wanted to know, “Is it someone we know, Rich?” In any other occasion Stan wouldn’t mind being blunt and more straight-to-the-point but Richie needed kindness now more than ever before. Richie sniffles for a few seconds before looking up from Stan’s shoulder and replied, “You know them a lot better than I do. Or at least you think you know them.” His voice was raspy and Stan could hear the pain behind his reply. Stan Gently tilted Richie’s face upwards to look into his glassy eyes, searching for an explanation and for a second he could see Richie’s heartbreak reflected in his own eyes.  
“What does that mean Richie? We’ve had the same friends our whole lives.” Stan watched Richie’s heart shatter in front of him, except this time it wasn’t breaking for himself; it was breaking for Stan.  
“Stan I’m so sorry...” The penny dropped. Poor Stan. Poor naïve Stanley. Tears began cascading down Stan’s porcelain face, “He’s not at his aunt’s house in Bangor is he?” 

Light was peeking through Stan’s blinds before he and Richie had stopped crying. That sat together on Stan’s bedroom floor both equally as heartbroken for one another as for themselves, clinging to each other like children lost at sea. Lost in a sea of teenage heartbreak and melancholy. Stan stole a glance at his alarm clock: 7:09am. Stan didn’t know about Richie, but Stan sure as hell was not going to school today. Or ever again if it was possible. He looked down at Richie, curled into his lap in an almost straddling position. Stan caresses his cheek softly so as to lightly wake Richie up.  
“You going to school today?” He whispered. Richie gave a mumbled ‘no’ in reply. “Well we both need to shower anyway. You can borrow some of my Pyjamas and we can watch movies all day.” Richie got up slowly and mumbled that he needed a cigarette. As Richie sat by the window lazily smoking, Stan searched for his phone so he could tell Mike to collect his and Richie’s homework. As he looked at his lock screen he noticed that at some point during the night Bill had tried to ring him and had left him multiple texts. Stan wasn’t going to return any of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell that I’m a stozier shipper?? 
> 
> Sorry that this is so sad and I’m sorry it took me so long to update I lost the original chapter and had to rewrite it ;(


	3. You Trusted Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t really like this chapter but I promised it’s be up on Christmas so here we are!! I mike come back and edit it again once the whole work is finished.

Eddie 

Moments after Eddie had heard Richie slam his bedroom door shut, he heard the front door slam too. The noise cut through the sticky silence and made Eddie jolt. He moved to pick up his phone which, he hadn’t noticed until now, had been flung across the room during his and Richie’s strife. He quickly typed out a message to Bill or “aunt” as he had so stupidly labelled the contact. God, what had he done? 

To “aunt”: Rich knows  
From “aunt”: knows what?  
To “aunt”: bill...  
from “aunt”: FUCK  
from “aunt”: he’s gonna tell Stan  
from “aunt”: fuck come over we gotta figure out what to do next  
To “aunt”: be over in 10 

Eddie traded out the clothes he was gonna wear to his and Bill’s date for a pair of sweats and a jumper. Luckily he was still only in his underwear or Richie might have shook him by his collar. Who was Eddie kidding, Richie wouldn’t hurt him. Richie loved him. The more Eddie thought about him, the more a knot of guilt buried it’s coils deep in his stomach. He felt like he could vomit his regret all over the carpet. 

Eddie was thankful that his mother was actually at his Aunt’s house when this shitstorm had finally hit. He couldn’t imagine how much worse she would have made it. Eddie didn’t know why he thought he could hide his and Bill’s relationship for this long. And he still wasn’t sure what their plan was. Be together secretly forever? Eventually leave their incredibly loving significant others to be together? Eddie didn’t know. But he clearly had a lot to think about on the brisk walk to Bill’s house. 

Eddie hadn’t knocked on Bill’s door since he was 11. He hadn’t needed to, they were so close they could just walk into each other’s homes and be greeted with warmth. But tonight that saccharine familiarity had evaporated. Bill answered the door and it was crystal clear he had been crying. Eddie had hoped Bill had managed to get ahold of Stan. Purely because it would be one less thing they’d have to talk about. 

“Come in out of the cold, Eddie.” Bill’s voice was barely above a whisper. Probably hoarse from sobbing and yelling.  
“Did you get ahold of Stanley?” Formality had gone out the window at this point. Bill gave a slow shake of his head as he led Eddie upstairs to his room. He could feel his guilt cementing harder and heavier for every second he spent with Bill. By the time he finally made it up the stairs Eddie Kaspbrak really was going to puke. 

After painting the inner porcelain of the Denbrough’s toilet both Eddie and Bill sat shocked silent on the bathroom floor. Swimming in their thoughts. Drowning in their minds. One Month. The words kept spinning around in Eddie’s head. One month of sneaking. One month of lying. One month of cheating. Eddie Kaspbrak has never felt dirtier in his life. 

“Earth to Eddie Bear?”  
“Yeah sorry I was just-“ Bill offered a quick peck on the forehead. Eddie knew he got it. Big Bill always got it.  
“As I said before we gotta figure out a way to tell if Stan knows-“  
“Bill seriously? Richie would have made a beeline from my house to Stan’s. I thought you were smarter than that.” Eddie interrupted him, Stan and Richie had always been so close. Bill knew that, obviously. But they were both clearly grasping at straws here.  
“You’re right. They always did run to each other for help. Even when we were dating Stan always told Richie everything first.”  
“Maybe they needed this.”  
Bill looked like Eddie had just got him, “Eddie how could anyone need this?” A sullen Soberness washed over Eddie’s face as he realised what he meant, “Maybe it was always meant to be them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y’all see my homestuck reference let me know

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is the same as my user name here if you wanna tell at me about this!!


End file.
